This invention relates to automotive tandem type master cylinder devices mainly used in dual type hydraulic brake systems and, more particularly, to improvements in those of the type having an oil reservoir mounted on top of a cylinder body.
Conventionally, when a master cylinder of the above type having a very long axial length is mounted on a front wall of an automobile compartment, the space for mounting an engine and its attachments tends to be reduced. When the mounting position of the master cylinder is shifted upwards for increasing the space,the hood must be raised for avoiding interference of the oil reservoir of the master cylinder.